1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to touch panels and methods for making the same, and particularly to a touch panel integrated with a display and a method for making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch panels are widely used in electronic devices. In use, a touch panel can be mounted on a display of an electronic device, and images signals shown by the display are allowed to pass through the touch panel. Thus, the electronic device can be operated by touching the touch panel according to image indications shown by the display viewable through the touch panel.
In conventional fabrication, a touch panel is usually completed independently, and is then assembled to a display of an electronic device. However, the touch panel will increase the volume and weight of the electronic device, and the operation of mounting the touch panel to the display may damage and stain the touch panel or the display.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.